Quarian Conclave
The Quarian Conclave is the representative body of Rannoch and the quarians throughout the galaxy. History Background The original quarian government once had an embassy on the Citadel, but was dissolved following the geth uprising. During the bitter recriminations regarding the handling of the geth, it ultimately reduced the quarians' numbers to a few million and the Citadel Council refused to aid them and stripped them of their embassy as punishment for violating Council law by creating AIs. The civilian government that arose among the population of the Migrant Fleet adopted the Conclave name out of tradition, but as very few of the original government had survived, and the new Conclave established its procedures almost from scratch to adapt to the radically different society forming aboard the fleet, it was a continuation of the old Conclave in name only. During the three centuries, the Conclave continued to represent civilian authority but became eroded by the Admiralty Board, whose representation of ship captains gave them massive responsibility for and influence on the functioning of the new quarian society. Establishment Following the end of the Reaper invasion of 2186, the Admiralty Board restructured the Migrant Fleet into the fledgling Quarian Conclave to assume sole responsibility for all governmental functions, including ultimate military authority; the admirals Shala'Raan, Zaal'Koris, Han'Gerrel and Daro'Xen accepted the Conclave's authority, although they parlayed their wartime reputations and the respect granted to them into successful political careers within the Conclave, leading to a perception that 'fleet authority' had been reformed rather than undone. Joining the Interstellar Republic The Conclave operates a consulate on the Citadel, were given a second quarian embassy within the Interstellar Republic and membership seats in the Senate. The Conclave is regarded as being the legitimate government of the entire Perseus Veil, however, with quarians slowly replenishing their numbers and concentrating on setting up housing on Rannoch and re-establishing communication on its colonies, it seems it will be some time until the species truly expands beyond their home system. Government and politics The Quarian Conclave is a representative democracy, with each continent on Rannoch electing its representatives to a seat in the House of Ancestors. The quarian ambassador to the Citadel is Admiral Tali'Zorah vas Rannoch. Military and intelligence The quarians still maintain the largest fleet in the galaxy. However, since there is no longer a need for civilian ships upon retaking Rannoch, all vessels are equipped for war, which does give the quarians immense naval superiority over the other races. Regardless, each vessel lack the more modern advancement in its design, making the fleet slightly weaker than the turians. Patrol Fleet The Patrol Fleet manages navigation, internal security, and crimes for the Quarian Conclave. The Patrol Fleet consists of mostly light frigates and fighters, and in times of war is assigned to guard the Heavy Fleet's flank. It is remains under the command of Admiral Shala'Raan vas Rannoch. Rannoch Defense Fleet Originally called the "Civilian Fleet", the Rannoch Defense Fleet is stationed above Rannoch and is the largest fleet in the Quarian Conclave's navy, consisting of the interceptors, cruisers, liveships and dreadnoughts. The main task of the Rannoch Defense Fleet is defending the quarian homeworld from any outside aggression. It remains under the command of Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Rannoch. Heavy Fleet The Heavy Fleet remains as the main military force of the Quarian Conclave, comprised of all quarian vessels suited for sustained combat, including several heavy frigates and advanced fighter squadrons. It remains under the command of Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Rannoch. Special Projects The Special Projects arm remains as a collection of research vessels responsible for many technical breakthroughs used by the rest of the Quarian Conclave. Special Projects remains under the command of Admiral Daro'Xen vas Rannoch. Appearances in other media Novels *''Mass Effect: A Hero's Legacy'' (First appearance) Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Organizations Category:Political Category:Governments Category:Legacy articles Category:Factions Category:Quarians